


the moon in your coffee cup

by liberate



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberate/pseuds/liberate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the most dangerous thing is that you would travel the world for him. </p>
<p>(even if he wants to stay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon in your coffee cup

i.

 

Talons color was always blue to you.

' _But it's your color_ ', he protests, half-hearted.

He does not take you seriously. Of course he doesn't-

If he would really know you-

he would also know your color.

 

ii.

 

azuredarkgreenylightblue

 

' _What are you doing, Ezreal?_ '

you don't say: ' _I'm painting you in my mind_ '. 

The shadows under his eyes are the things that keep you quiet.

 

blueblackbruisedrareunderdone

 

iii.

 

' _I came for the coffee-_ '

 

He makes good coffee. Hot and dark and bitter- just like him.

 

_but i stayed because of you._

 

iv.

 

' _I want to kiss you._ '

The words sail between them and they rip you apart.

The look in his eyes and you say ' _I take it back._ '

You don't take it all back.

There are things you want to keep.

But some things are meant to be his.

 

v.

 

He visits you in the middle of the night.

You don't ask. He doesn't explain.

' _Maybe the moon blacks out when we are together_ '-

You always know your enviroment-

but this time you can't tell if he is joking.

 

vi.

 

you don't love him

you don't love him

you don't love him--

god, you are a horrible liar. i ~~t never changes.~~

 

vii.

 

It's his turn.

he doesn't say: ' _I want to kill you._ '

and yet- he dreams about you

about your azure eyes

about the way you hold a hot coffee cup

about the way you clench your fists when you're nervous

maybe he dreams about the color of your blood

but he doesn't talk about these things.

 

viii.

 

' _I want to travel the world_ '.

The roof of your apartment, summerheat.

' _I think it's fine the way it is._ ', he prefers the cold.

Maybe the two of you are not made for each other after all.

 

ix.

 

his kisses taste like-

adarksnowynightinnewyorkwhenyouwanttotouchthesky- but you can't reach it.

your kisses taste like-

thefirstcoffeeafterasleeplessnightwhileseeingthesunrising- but he can't understand the beauty.

 

x.

 

The most dangerous thing is

that you would travel the world for him.

 

The most satisfying things are

the silence while you watch the stars together.

 

The most amazing thing is

when you watch him sleeping

because he never sleeps while people are around.

 

The most frustrating thing is

that no matter how hard you try

you still are in love with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2838947/chapters/6368408).  
> i may not be sure what exactly this is, but it turned out the way i wanted it, so i'm okay with it. no one of my friends likes this pairing, so i'm venting out my frustration with random drabbles. i normally write them in german, but maybe i'll translate some of them into english too. apologies for language mistakes, as alway.


End file.
